Electrical circuits can be configured having a switch for controlling an electrical operation, such as enabling or disabling an electrical load. For example, the switch can be controllable to toggle between a first mode of operation, wherein the switch is “closed” intending current to be transmitted from a switch input to a switch output, and a second mode of operation, wherein the switch is “open” intending current to be prevented from transmitting between the switch input and switch output.
Electrical power systems, such as those found in an aircraft power distribution system, employ power generating systems or power sources, such as generators, for generating electricity for powering electrical loads, e.g., in the systems and subsystems of an aircraft. As the electricity traverses electrical bus bars and wiring to deliver power from power sources to electrical loads, power distribution nodes dispersed throughout the power system ensure that the power delivered to the electrical loads meets the designed power criteria for the loads. Power distribution nodes can, for instance, further provide step-up or step-down power conversion, direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) power conversion or AC to DC power conversion, or switching operations to selectively enable or disable the delivery of power to particular electrical loads, depending on, for example, available power distribution supply, criticality of electrical load functionality, or aircraft mode of operation, such as take-off, cruise, or ground operations.